A Kitsune's Love
by Lizzie-Sama
Summary: Summary is inside. :D
1. A Promise

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Naruto. But I do own this story on a different site. **_

_**Kagome hasn't known anything else then the life of a peasant's daughter. One day as she was gathering fire wood, she met a demon, but not just any demon. But the demon prince. Being the naive girl she is she helps him, seeing that he was injuried. And with that, the prince promised to make her his bride, and she agrees. Three years later, when she turned eighteen, he came back for her. **_

_**But will her parents allow her to marry a demon prince, or will they throw her at him without a problem? **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A Promise<strong>_

She was strange, people called her a demon for her appearance, but it wasn't her fault she inherited the priestess side of her mother. And unlike many of the other female children the male villager's young son's were attracted to her, even demons. So she was strange, her appearance was unique.

Shoulder length raven-blue hair that was dark than the night sky, deep sea blue eyes but still shun bright, even for the age of fifteen she had a woman's body. Long legs, a slender body but with slight curves, her chest were developing faster than the rest of the females. Last, her beautiful face was what threw the men off track, full lips, button nose. Plain beautiful, her name Kagome.

Kaome knelt by the river in the village, two buckets beside her, leaning forward she dipped it into the water. Pulling it out she set it on the ground then did the same thing with the other bucket. One village boy ran to her quickly, his dark coal eyes lingering over her bent form, he walked to her. He lifted his leg a bit then kicked her butt. A surprised yelp came from her as she fell forward, cold water embraced her pulling her down.

He smirked walking into the water, he grabbed her pulling her out, she clung to him in fear, worried for her life. Her raven-blue locks clinging to her face while her kimono clung to her body, showing everything perfectly.

"Kagome are you okay?" He asked, ''you need to be careful when gathering water.''

"Sasuke thank you!" She held onto the male named Sasuke.

"No problem, be careful,'' he said as he set her on the ground, ''a token of your appreciation should be a kiss.''

"No, Father won't like that.''

She backed away from him as she went to turn he grabbed her arm. Looking at him she tugged her arm in attempt to get free, a cry of frustration passed her lips as she continued to struggle. She didn't want to kiss him, he wasn't a man her father would approve of. Loud footsteps came their way, both of them looked up at the person, Kagome smiled calling out for her father.

Her father's facial expression was angered, his hands balled into fists. He was a bit taller than most of the men, his eyes sharp a dark blue, dark black hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Daughter, what is wrong?" His voice held anger.

"He won't let go of me!" She cried out then hit the ground.

"I wouldn't touch her, she just fell into the river. As the head villager's son I saved her.''

"Leave her alone,'' her father picked her up.

"If I want to wed her, I can!" Kuro snapped, ''I can do anything I want.''

"No, you cannot.''

'Hiroshi, Kagome what are you two doing?" A females voice came, "Kagome! Why are you soaked?"

"I fell into the water,'' the young girl softly said.

"Lets go home.''

"Okay,'' she jumped out of her father's arms.

Grabbing the bucket she went to her mother's side, her mother grabbed her hand, she smiled at the woman. As they were walking away the boy grabbed rocks throwing them at the females.

"Son! Stop acting like the peasants!'' The head villager said, ''now what is this about?"

"Kagome won't marry me!" Kuro yelled, ''she is half priestess so she should marry me!''

"My daughter will not marry you, she… is already promised to the North village.'' Her father said, ''they will attack us if it is broken.''

"Very well, you will not marry the peasants daughter."

"Father! She isn't promised to anyone!"

Kagome tugged at her mother's hand wanting to get away from them, she wasn't promised to anyone, so why did her father lie? Her mother grabbed the bucket from her small hands, a smile on her face.

"Dear, can you gather fire wood? I'll make your favorite. Fish, rice balls, and soup.''

"Okay!" The young girl exclaimed, ''I'll get it fast!"

She ran in the direction of the woods, softly panting she tripped over a log, hitting the ground tears formed in her eyes. Pushing herself up she wiped away the tears, looking behind her she glared at the wood. Slowly she started to grab the logs, shifting the wood a bit, a grunt passed her lips. Chuckling caught her attention, quickly looking her eyes widened.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Demon… Stay away…"

"Tsk, tsk. Brave girl, a tasty meal.'' The demon smirked, a snake like tongue came out of his mouth.

Kagome took off running deeper into the woods the logs close to her chest, she screamed trying to alret the villagers. Panting she let two logs hit the ground, then frowned her mother wouldn't like her dropping the wood. She stopped going to grab the wood, as she grabbed one a flash of black appeared in front of her. Looking up Kagome gasped, in front of her was a dark demon. Her lips parted slightly as she tried to speak, but no words would come.

She looked over the male awe, his dark red eyes stared down at her, bright blonde hair fell into his face. His body towered over her, crouched in a protective position. He growled when the snake demon bit his shoulder, with a quick movement he pushed her back, then turned grabbing the foul demon's neck ripping it off of his body. Then demon hissed snapping it's jaw.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from this village!" The dark male growled, ''you will die now.''

"You cannot deny me humans. They are food,'' the snake hissed.

"Not in my soon to be kingdom.''

Kagome slowly pushed herself up using her elbows, looking at the demons she softly whimpered. She was going to die, pushing herself into a sitting position she turned sitting on her feet. Looking up her eyes widened then snapped shut as a blood curtling scream echoed in the forest. She held both her hands in front of her, praying that she didn't die, she didn't want to die. The sound of a 'thud' came to her ears, then the crunch of leaves.

Slowly looking she gasped quickly getting up running to the fallen demon. Falling to her knees Kagome pushed him over with difficulty, when he was turned on his back she panted a bit. Gently she brushed his bangs out of his face, a smile on her beautiful face. She wasn't scared of him, he saved her.

"Thank you, sir,'' she softly said seeing him move a bit, ''don't hurt yourself.''

He looked at her, then his eyes trailed to her busted lip, ''your lip.''

"Huh?" She touched her bottom lip, ''its busted.''

She helped him stand up, stumbling from his weight. When they reached a tree she slowly helped him sit down, he leaned back against the tree propping his arm on his knee, kneeling by him she leaned forward a bit.

"Why did you save me?" She asked, ''what's your name?"

He chuckled putting his hand on her head, ''you live in my soon to be kingdom, it is my duty to protect you.''

"Your the Prince…?" Her eyes widened then she bowed, ''forgive me, m'lord!"

"Don't do that,'' he grabbed her chin lifting her head, ''your name?"

"Kagome… m'lord."

"Beautiful,'' he pulled her closer then licked her bottom lip.

Her cheeks turned a bright red, she 'eeked' pushing away from him, looking down at her hands she refused to look up at him. Why did he just do that? That was like her first kiss! She couldn't tell her father about this, he would kill the Demon Prince, and keep her inside or worse sell her…

"Your lips is now healed,'' he chuckled, ''I did not intend to kiss you.''

"But it seemed like it,'' she looked up at him still blushing.

"A kiss is only to seal a deal,'' he ran a hand through his hair, ''nothing more.''

"You licked me though m'lord.''

"Naruto.''

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Naruto.''

She blinked at his name, Naruto meant a powerful whirlpool but he wasn't a whirlpool. Her eyes softened seeing him with his eyes closed, he was in pain and it was her fault. Slowly she shifted to the side as she slowly reached for the collar of his top. With a flash he hand her hand, staring at her his bright blue eyes bore into her soul. She couldn't move, she didn't want to move, she wanted to stay with him.

"Kagome!" A females voice yelled, ''where are you?"

"Mother… I'm sorry I have to go, I'll come back I promise,'' she said quickly getting up then grabbed the wood, ''don't hurt yourself!"

Running in the direction of the light she panted softly, the wood was heavy, and her legs were slightly numb from sitting by him for so long. Her mother smiled reaching out for her, Kagome slowed down stopping by her mother. Smiling at her mother she giggled.

"Did you get lost?"

"Yes, I'm sorry.''

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Teach me how to cook, I want to be a good wife!" The young girl exclaimed, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh, then okay.'' Her mother smiled.

Kagome looked back at the woods, hoping nothing would attack Naruto. He was weak protecting her, and she was going to make it up to him. She would feed him, make sure he would _live._ Stumbling she hit the ground, the wood scattered everywhere. Panicked she tried to get up quickly, why did she trip?

"Kagome dear! Are you alright?" Her mother exclaimed quickly helping her up. "Oh dear, you cut your hands and knees. Your chin is scrapped.''

"I'm okay,'' Kagome smiled.

"Ayama. What happened?" A male's voice came, her father, Hiroshi.

"Hiroshi, come get this wood. Your daughter hurt herself.'' Ayama said as she tried to pick her daughter up. "Never mind, take Kagome, I'll get the wood.''

Hiroshi sighed as he picked her up, her light body made it easy for him to pick her up. Kagome frowned, she didn't want everyone to save her all the time. She wanted them to know she was tough, but she couldn't they _always_ protected her.

"Daughter, you need to be careful. We aren't going to be around forever.'' Hiroshi said softly, his voice calm.

"I'm sorry, but I was thinking of Lord Naruto.''

"The Demon Prince?" His voice darkened, ''do not speak of his name.''

"I-I'm sorry…" She whispered with tears, ''f-father I can w-w-walk…''

Hiroshi set her to her feet continuing to walk, she was mad at him. Naruto was nice, he saved her when she would have died, so why did her father hate the demon Prince so much? Sighing she looked back towards the forest, she wanted to go back to him.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"I believe I left something in the forest,'' she softly said. "Mother I'll be back in a bit.''

"Don't take long, super will be ready soon.''

"Okay!"

Kagome ran back to the wood, ducking down she missed the low branches. Within seconds she found the demon Prince, nervously smiling she held her arms behind her back slowly walking towards him. He looked so amazing, his bright hair framed his face, so soft, his eyes were closed giving him the look of peace. Slowly his eyes opened as he looked at her, his bright eyes seemed predatory, it made her shiver.

"Ah, you are back,'' his voice sent another shiver down her spine.

"M'lord, are you alright" She softly asked.

"Yes for now. The poison does not feel good,'' he laughed.

She knelt down by him, ''is there anything I can do?"

"No, you are not a priestess. A priestesses blood will heal the wound quickly.''

"But I'm half priestess, would that work?"

"I don't know,'' he sighed wincing in pain.

"Try it,'' the young girl held her arm out, ''it might help slightly.''

"You are not afraid of me? If I lose control?"

"No, you saved me.'' She smiled, ''so m'lord please try.''

Slowly Naruto grabbed her arm, god she smelled wonderful, as he pulled her arm closer she moved with the movement. Her scent invaded his nose, vanilla and honey suckles the scent of virginity, it was intoxicating to his kind. His eyes flashed the dark red from before, he wanted to push her away but his inner demon wouldn't allow that. A shiver ran through him as the scent of her blood flooded his nose, looking at her his eyes lingered to the scrap on her chin. Letting her arm go he grabbed her face licking her chin, he felt her shiver, and a soft smirk came to his lips.

He knew how to make this innocent girl melt, and he loved that. Slowly he pulled away then pulled her closer as his lips covered hers, she gasped which could have granted him access to her warm mouth but he didn't.

"What the -?'' Sasuke's voice echoed through the forest. "Get away from him!"

Kagome pulled away from him looking at Sasuke, her cheeks were tinted red. "Sasuke go away!"

"You aren't suppose to be near a demon!"

"Be gone human,'' Naruto demanded, ''you are not allowed to speak to a priestess like that.''

"She isn't a full priestess, she is half!"

When Naruto stood Kagome gasped standing beside him, her tiny hands on his sides to keep him balanced. He smiled laying a hand on her head, then looked at Sasuke, his bright eyes narrowed.

"Human, you should learn your place. Demons and Priestesses are higher than you.''

"I'm the head villagers son! I'm better than you demon!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke… Please stop… Lord Naruto saved me, he needs help…" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome,'' Naruto said, ''let me see you hand.''

Holding his hand out he waited for her smaller hand to be placed in his, slowly she layed her hand in his then blushed when he leaned down slightly. His warm tongue slid over the back of her hand licking the blood off he smirked hearing Sasuke growl. This was entertaining, this low life human thought Kagome was lower than him and Naruto could sense that this male wanted her. He slowly turned her hand pressing his lips to her wrist, his eyes slightly clouded, her scent _was_ toxic. Kagome stood there allowing Naruto to lick her hand, then pressed his lips against her wrist.

Sasuke growled as he bit down, he was marking her as his, no one would be able to claim her now. She softly cried out in surprise, she could feel her wrist burning but didn't care. Feeling a slight tug she looked, Naruto was trying to pull he closer but couldn't, she didn't want to move. The sound of villagers were coming their way, a soft gasp passed her lips looking in the direction. They sounded angry, her father's voice could be heard over all of them.

Tugging slightly she tried to get free, ''Lord Naruto stop my village is coming…"

Naruto unwillingly pulled away, he knew he was still weak and now drunk off of this girl's blood. Licking his lips he leaned down smearing blood onto her neck and face, he needed to make it look like she was attacked. Though he couldn't stand seeing her covered in blood, she was so pure looking, so innocent.

"Lord Naruto…?" She whispered, ''why did you do that?"

"That human knows what I did, and I being a demon must make it look like I attacked you…''

"But you didn't, yes you bit me but no marks other than that upon my person." She looked at her wrist, ''why did you bit me?"

Naruto squated down in front of her, ''its a mark,'' he grabbed her wrist, "a promise to be wedded.''

Her eyes widdened, ''wedded…?"

"You're a rare person, no demon will try to harm you now.'' He closed his eyes, ''in three summers I will return for you.''

"Why?" Her head tilted to the side, she _wanted_ to know why.

"To take what is mine now.''

"I'm yours?"

"Yes,'' he looked at her, ''now forgive me.''

"What?-'' Kagome grunted as she hit a tree, slowly looking up at him she teared up. "L-Lord N-Naruto…"

He looked at her sadly before disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Akako: Yes, my first Fanfic. But not really. I just edited it from my Miss Literati account, the story called<em>**_ "__A Demon's Love" **Just wanted to write something, and had this written already, so decided to put it up here. Well tell me what yew think. And remember Flamers will be flamed. ^w^**_

_**○CuteAkakoYamanaka○**_


	2. Another Demon?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Naruto. But I do own this story on a different site. **_

_**Kagome hasn't known anything else then the life of a peasant's daughter. One day as she was gathering fire wood, she met a demon, but not just any demon. But the demon prince. Being the naive girl she is she helps him, seeing that he was injuried. And with that, the prince promised to make her his bride, and she agrees. Three years later, when she turned eighteen, he came back for her. **_

_**But will her parents allow her to marry a demon prince, or will they throw her at him without a problem? **_

* * *

><p>Two months went by since she last saw Naruto, two months of Sasuke following her, a now fear. Kagome looked back at Sasuke as he followed her to the market, sighing she stopped. Folding her hands in front of her she looked at the other females around, they glared at her, they always did. Another sigh came, a hand touched her shoulder.<p>

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Kagome, the summer festival is coming up. And since you're alone, do you want to go with me?"

She looked at him then down to her wrist, would Kira get mad? Looking back up she nervously smiled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry, but Na- I'm going with someone.''

"Who?" He grabbed her arm, "Na who is that?"

"Sasuke let go of me,'' she slightly tugged her arm, ''my future husband won't like this!"

"Who is it?"

She felt her wrist suddenly burn, a soft cry came from her as she threw herself at Sasuke. Softly panting she clung to him, she needed support, something to hold while she feeling as though she was burning. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her holding the girl tight, this was his chance to kiss her. Leaning her back he leaned down, his lips almost touching hers.

"S-stop…" She pushed away from him, ''you are not my future husband.''

Turning she held her head high walking through the market, she wanted a beautiful kimono one that Naruto would like. She stopped mid-step, Naruto wasn't anywhere near the village, so she didn't need a kimono. Looking down at her worn out kimono she sighed, she still needed one. Sasuke was still following her, most likely watching everything she did, it was annoying. Moving her now long hair behind her shoulder she sighed, feeling her kimono rise a bit she tugged it down.

She was pulled back, a hand gripping her wrist tightly; glaring at the person she tried to free her arm. Sasuke really didn't know when to stop, she didn't like him, didn't he stand how he behaved. So childish, and she was only fifteen, he was seventeen. Shaking her head she let a small hiss pass her lips.

"Sasuke let go of me! I do not like you, you are annoying!" She snapped, ''so now let go!"

"Shut up,'' he pulled her close to him, ''father said your family isn't going to be able to pay their taxes. You are poor.''

"N-No… Father isn't poor, we aren't poor…"

"I can talk to my father, to get you off from paying.'' He grabbed her chin, ''if.''

"If what?" She looked away the best she could.

"That's, if you wed me.''

Her eyes snapped in his direction, "Sasuke I cannot… I'm promised…''

"Then your family will have to leave, poor peas-"

"Fine! I'll wed you!" She cried out, tears forming in her sea blue eyes. ''Please let them stay…"

He smirked pulling her closer, "now a kiss.''

"No, not in fron-" she was cut off by a pair of lips.

A soft muffled cry came as she tried to push Sasuke away, only for him to hold her closer. The kiss wasn't like the one Naruto gave her, his kiss was gentle and soft, Sasuke's kiss was hard and forceful. He pulled away from her, and then ran his rough thumb over her now swollen lips. Kagome wanted to pull away from him, to run and hide, to Naruto, he would make her feel safe. A smile slowly crept onto her lips, Naruto lingering on her mind.

"Kagome, lets go,'' Sasuke tugged on her sleeve pulling her towards the market, ''you need a kimono.'' He looked over her, ''a tight kimono.''

"Tight? I wouldn't be able to breathe then.'' She argued, ''a loose kimono.''

"Don't argue with me or else.''

"But I won't be able to breathe…"

"Ugh." He sighed, ''fine. A short kimono.''

"I don't want anything to show! No short kimono!"

"Your family means nothing to you?"

Tears came as she bowed her head, ''o-okay… A short kimono-''

"That is tight.''

"Okay…"

"Good,'' he stopped at a booth looking over the things there.'' Hey, look at this, try it.''

"But its not a ki-''

"Family.''

"Fine,'' she whispered as Sasuke wrapped an obi around her mid section.'' Ah, that is too ti-ght!"

Sasuke unwrapped it turning her then pushed her against the booth, his leg between her legs. Lightly touching her neck, he slid his hands across her shoulder, a smirk on his face. Leaning closer he pushed against her a bit more, then his lips pressed against hers. A cry came from Kagome as she tried to push him away, she didn't want him to kiss her! He pulled away from her, his coal eyes glaring down at her.

"Please do fight again, and your family will lose everything.''

"I won't fight!" She cried out, ''please… Please don't…"

"Good.'' Her wrist slightly tingled, it always did that during the evening. She looked down as Sasuke pulled her in different directions, why did she agree with that threat? Naruto would've taken care of it all, he would have helped her. A blush tinted her cheeks as she continued to think about him, oh how she like the Demon Prince! Sasuke tugged her arm and she stumbled slightly, glaring up at him Kagome was temped to hit him.

This male was too demanding, too bossy, just too damn cocky. Brushing her bangs out of her face, she continued to glare at him then smiled when he looked at her. Oh yeah, she could trick him; slowly she grabbed a piece of his loose hair twirling it slightly. Coyly smiling she leaned closer to him when he took a step back, looking past him she saw her father working. Her smile fell, her father worked too hard for her, so she could survive…

Sadly looking at Sasuke she pushed back away from him, "Sasuke… Are you going to banish my family…? They work so hard to keep me alive…"

His arm snaked around her waist, ''they can stay if you wed me. Like I said.''

"When though…?"

"The day of your birth,'' he whispered near her ear, ''next summer.''

"O-okay…"

Her body shook, Naruto would get angry she promised to wed him, but now she had to for her family. God she was stupid, she should have just told her parents after this foul boy told her. But she didn't, she just agreed!

"You will live in my castle, so no other male will try to take you.'' Sasuke growled, ''understand?"

"My-''

"You will lie to your parents.''

"B-but…''

His hold on her tightened; squeezing her, softly crying out she pushed herself close to him. ''Under-stand?"

"Yes!"

Kagome buried her face in his chest as tears slowly fell down her cheeks, she didn't want this. Sasuke wasn't like he was before, he was cruel and foul. She slowly moved as he pulled her towards another booth, she would just have to handle this. Her sea blue eyes dulled a bit when he pulled her into a hut, then tugged on her obi. Her kimono fell to the ground leaving her body exposed to him, she wanted to cover herself but didn't.

Feeling his hands caress her skin she recoiled on the inside, thinking of a place where she would be safe. A voice that sounded like Naruto's snapped her out of her thoughts. Smiling she looked around only for it to be Sasuke, looking away she sighed. When was Naruto going to come back for her, to take her away from this village?

"Kagome take your wrap off,'' Kuro ordered, ''now.''

"I don't need to,'' she hissed, ''I will not allow you the privilege to see my body in such a way.''

"I own you basically now. Do as I say!"

"Other girls may, but I'm not like them. Now I believe I should find my mother.''

Kneeling down she grabbed her kimono pulling it on, as she grabbed her obi she hit the ground. A grunt came looking up at Sasuke, he was angry she could see it. She crawled back a bit, then clenched her eyes shut when he rose his hand. Kagome whimpered waiting for the hit, but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a boy about her age holding Sasuke's arm in a tight grip.

The boy looked back at her with a smile, a short fang caught her attention, this boy was a demon. ''Milady are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, please let him go.''

"Yes ma'am!" The boy pushed Sasuk back, ''milady I think you should put your kimono back on.''

Her cheeks heated quickly before turning around, "I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome lets go,'' Kuro snapped, ''hurry up!"

"Human you should leave now…" The boy snarled, ''or stay and I shall kill you.''

''Oh no, please don't do that.'' Kagome quickly stood, "Sasuke I'll be out there in a moment.''

"Hurry,'' Sasuke growled walking out.

The boy smiled at her again, ''milady Lord Naruto sent me to look after you.''

"Lord Naruto?" She said happily, ''did he come?"

"No, milady. He is taking care of business.''

"Please don't call me that.'' She tied her obi, ''I'm not any higher than a peasant. It is Kagome.''

"Bu-"

"No, buts.'' Kagme smiled, ''what is your name?"

"Shippou, milady.''

She sighed, ''why are you calling me, 'milady'?"

"Because you are Lord Naruto's mate.''

"W-What?" She took a step back, ''I haven't done anything with him!"

"Milady, your wrist has a flame. Lord Naruto's mark.''

Looking down at her wrist she frowned, ''is he coming soon…?"

"No milady, in three summers.'' The boy said, ''some of the other lords do not like how milord is marrying a human.''

"Then why is he going to wed me…?" She softly asked as Shippou led her outside, ''I am a human nothing more.''

"You are a priestess, milady. And pretty, he likes that.'' Shippou kneeled down looking from behind the booth, ''milady kneel down so that human cannot see you.''

Kneeling down she blinked, this boy was so odd, smiling she giggled. "Shippou come with me to the summer festival.''

He quickly looked at her with a blush, ''oh milady, I mustn't! Lord will not be pleased,'' he said in horror.

"Please, Sasuke will try to bed me… Or tell the village that I am to wed him.''

"Lord Naruto will be angry if you did!"

Kagome looked up at the man in front of them, he laughed shaking his head. She slowly crawled back, she didn't want Sasuke's father to see her, he would know about his son's threat.

"Kagome I was told you are wedding my son.''

Slowly standing she frowned nodding, ''yes, milord.''

"Come. You have to meet my wife, I shall have the servants prepare a room for you.'' The head villager held his arms out, ''and buy you new kimonos.''

"Milord,'' she backed up hiding behind Shippou, ''my parents will not like that…''

"Your parents will be proud. Now come.''

Shippou protectively stood in front of his lord's mate, ''she is not wedding that _human_.''

"Who are you?" Asked the head villager, ''you are not from this village.''

''Milord this is no one!" Kagome "now I must see my future _husband_"

She looked down as she walked to the head villager, slowly looking back at Shippou sadly with a small smile. There wasn't a way she could escape the horror of marrying Sasuke, unless Naruto suddenly came for her. Yes, she could send Shippou to get Naruto, this would work. Then she would be saved.

"Kagome, you are a lucky girl. Many girls have been wanting to wed my son. He chose you, ah perfect.''

''Milord. I am not lucky. He only chose me for my looks, not for who or what I am.'' She softly said, ''and I only agreed because of my family.''

"You are a rare person, beauty even demons want. My son is lucky to have picked you.''

She sighed just agreeing with him, ''yes milord.''

Looking back she saw Shippou following behind them, he was keeping an eye on her, wasn't he? She smiled softly, he was so cute, and she was happy that Naruto sent someone to look after her. Lost in her thoughts, she stumbled a soft cry came hitting the ground, Kagome felt her hands sting, her knee burning. Tears formed in her eyes slowly pushing herself up, why did she always trip?

"Milady!" Shippou's voice yelled, then felt him lift her up. "Milady, are you alright?"

"Remove your dirty hands from my daughter-in-law,'' the head villager snapped.

Shippou looked at the man, his emerald eyes looking over him, he didn't like this man. Looking back down at his lady he frowned, her knee was cut open, her hands scraped. He would have to lick her wounds now, but he didn't want her or himself to get in trouble. Slowly he picked her up easily, his lord's mate-to-be was so light, she need to eat and he would make sure she did. She held onto him, he scent invading his nose, he shivered; no wonder why his lord liked her.

She felt safe with Shippou, he was like Naruto, except that he wasn't the Demon Prince. Holding tight to him she closed her eyes, his scent was different from Naruto's spicy scent, his was a forest type.

"Milady,'' his voice soft, ''are you alright?"

"Yes, Shippou. Just my knee hurts.''

"I'm sorry,'' he set her down, ''Lord Naruto might get angry but…"

Looking at him she tilted her head to the side, then yelped when he grabbed her leg pulling her close. Her eyes widened as he bent down slightly licking the wound on her knee. She remembered when Naruto did that, it felt good but this wasn't the same it was gentle.

"S-Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed, ''Lord Narutois going to be upset!"

"I know, but he will be angry if you are harmed.'' He looked up at her, his eyes now a silver color.

A blush rose to her cheeks, ''y-your eyes.''

"My demon, milady.''

Kagome looked away, this demon boy really did remind her of Naruto, but it wasn't, she knew it wasn't the Prince. Leaning back slightly she continued to look at something else then his beautiful silver eyes. A cry of protest came from the boy, quickly looking at him she blinked.

"Milady! I'm so sorry!'' He bowed several times, ''I never should have done that!"

"Shippou, please don't do that.'' She grabbed his head, ''Lord Naruto doesn't have to know.''

Their eyes locked and a blush stained both of their cheeks. A slight burn came to her wrist, but she didn't care right now. She wanted to do what Sasuke did to her so violently, slowly she leaned forward then squeaked when Shippou turned into a little fox. Blinking she looked down at him, then squealed hugging him. He was so cute!

"Kawaii desu ne!"

Shippou yelped wiggling, her breast were suffocating him, his eyes were wide. He should have never changed, though he didn't think she would act like that. Continuing to wiggle, he gave up after a few minutes, he wouldn't win this round. A thought came, a sneaky thought, slowly shifting he whined as his body began to change.

His body grew big, and long, blonde hair fell into his face that now looked like Naruto. Slowly he looked up at her, to see her face a beet red. She pushed him away quickly turning her back to him, he laughed in his mind. Slowly he crawled behind her, with a quick movement he stood grabbing her from the ground. Kagome squeaked kicking her legs, holding onto Shippou's arms she let cries of protest pass her lips.

No, he wouldn't do this to her, he would get in trouble, "I've come back for you.''

She froze, it was Naruto! Why was he here so early? Quickly looking a smile spread across her face, she attempted to turn in his arms but failed. Crying out she pouted.

"Lord Naruto! Please let me hug you!"

"Milady no!"

In a quick flash she hit the ground looking at Shippou, her face heated up in embarrassment and anger. "Shippou! Why did you do that?"

"It was fun…?" He suddenly found his fingers interesting, ''milady Lord Naruto will not be back until three summers…''

Sighing she looked into the woods, she missed Naruto, she wanted him back… But knew he wouldn't come back until she was eighteen summers old…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: x.x I re-read the whole fucking thing! It took forever, and I am like tired. But I did it for those who alerted, and review. Now I can hurry and put up Chapter 3, but I am still trying to write chap. 4 for the orginal story! I'm sorry, but school... x.x And such, so I will hurry the best I can. QwQ Now big question... Will anyone be willing to do fanart for this story? Just wondering, even though I am working on drawing the outfits. Oh! Please forgive me if the names 'Kuro', 'Kira', 'Michiko' are in this. Like I said before, I am using the orginal one. So bare with me. <strong>_

**_Thank yew,_**

**_○CuteAkakoYamanaka○_**


	3. Summer Festival Ruined

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Inuyasha nor Naruto. But I do own this story on a different site. **_

_**Kagome hasn't known anything else then the life of a peasant's daughter. One day as she was gathering fire wood, she met a demon, but not just any demon. But the demon prince. Being the naive girl she is she helps him, seeing that he was injuried. And with that, the prince promised to make her his bride, and she agrees. Three years later, when she turned eighteen, he came back for her. **_

_**But will her parents allow her to marry a demon prince, or will they throw her at him without a problem? **_

* * *

><p>Tugging at the brightly colored kimono Kagome looked up at Shippou, spinning she smiled. Naruto sent her a kimono; well that's what Shippou said, and that made her happy. Stopping she tilted her head to the side, asking him silently how she looked. He smiled nodding his head, she jumped on him hugging the demon boy. The boy cried out hitting the ground, she was excited that Naruto still thought about her.<p>

Shippou sighed, ''milady. Lord Naruto will not be pleased if you attack me.''

"But I didn't attack you,'' she pouted, ''I hugged you.''

"Milady, your kimono is going to get destroyed.''

"Oh!"

She quickly got up dusting her kimono off, she didn't want it ruined; Naruto gave it to her. Looking at Shippou she blushed, why was he looking over her so intensely? She looked away, her raven-blue locks falling over her shoulder.

"Milady,'' he softly said, ''the Lord will get angry if he finds out that human touched you…''

"But Lord Naruto doesn't have to know… It was for my family…''

"The Lord would have taken care of him, milady.'' He stood touching her cheek, ''I can take care of him…''

"Oh Shippou, you don't have to,'' she poked his nose, "Sasuke will get what he deserves.''

"Milady, he touched you everywhere-''

"Not my chest or my lower area, ''she poked his nose again. "Now, my little fox help me keep Kuro away.''

"Milady!" He exclaimed, '' how am I yours?"

"Because you call me 'milady'. Does that not mean that I am yours?"

His cheeks turned another shade of red, ''milady! No, no, no. I do not own you, you are Lord Naruto's!"

"Though you call me 'milady'. Doesn't that mean you own me?"

"Milady!" Shippou whined, ''please! You belong to Lord Naruto!"

Kagome giggled grabbing his head, her forehead against his. "Shippou, have you seen Lord Naruto?"

"No, his scent is everywhere though.''

He resisted the urge to lick her cheek, or to nuzzle her, this girl was amazing, she was sweet, and caring. She accepted him so quickly without getting scared. Slowly he pulled away, he didn't want his Lord to get angered with him for touching his mate. Shippou looked down at her, he was in his normal form now. She was so small, it made him want to protect her even though she was taken.

"Shippou, why do you have to be so tall?"

"I'm five hundred summers old, even though I seem childish. I really am not, it is simply the fox in me. Now, milady I believe I must escort you to the summer festival.''

Kagome blinked then smiled up at him, ''oh yes. Sasuke will not like this.''

He laughed, ''of course he won't, milady.''

Giggling she slowly walked to the low window, Shippou jumped out quickly then turned grabbing her dainty hand helping her out. She enjoyed sneaking out of Sasuke's home, it was like a cage, like she was a bird trapped. A gasp came from her when Shippou picked her up jumping over the high wall, clinging to him she squeaked every few seconds. He stopped gently setting her to her feet brushing her bangs out of her face. Smiling up at him Kagome giggled, this was going to be fun.

"Milady, are you ready?"

"Yes,'' she nodded.

Shippou grabbed her hand leading her through the village, every villager stopped looking at them as they walked. They seemed interested in her friend, oh that wasn't going to happen! Nuzzling his arm she smiled glancing at the females who glared at her, a smirk came as she nuzzled his arm again.

''Milady, I must ask… Why are you doing that?"

"Eh?" She blushed, ''I didn't do anything.''

"You nuzzled my arm, milady.'' He laughed, ''do you like me?"

"No! You are a friend!" She cried out in a whisper, ''Lord Naruto would get angry if I did like you… Right…?"

"He might, then again he might allow it.'' He shrugged, ''but he will kill that human.''

"Sasuke still will force me to marry him, even though I hate him.''

"Milady look,'' Shippou pointed in front of them.

Slowly looking up she blinked seeing Sasuke, he looked furious and it was so entertaining. His face was flushed red in anger, body in a threatening position. Yes, this was fun. Sasuke marched to them, he glared at Kagome then Shippou.

"Who is this? Is it Na?"

"Na…? Oh yes, it is Na!'' She smiled, ''isn't he handsome?"

"No, you are promised to me! Get away from him, he is not me!" Sasuke yelled, ''do you want your family to lose everything?"

Her eyes widened then looked at Kitsune as he growled, ''do not speak to my Lady like that _human_."

"Your Lady? No, she isn't any higher than the servants!" Sasuke snapped, ''she is weak!''

"Sasuke silence your words!" Kagome snapped, ''if you want me to be with _you_, then stop acting as though you are a child!"

"Milady, do you wish for me to kill him…?" Shippou growled.

"No, Lord Naruto will…'' She whispered, "Shippou can you see if you can find Lord Naruto?"

He looked down at her, she seemed so brave even though she would tremble every so often. Slowly he sharply nodded, he didn't want to leave her but his lady needed him to find her mate. Seeing the human move he grabbed her picking her up quickly, he would not allow this human to get away with this. "Milady, I will be back in four moons.''

"Thank you, Shippou.''

Glancing up at the human Shippou nuzzled her cheek, ''of course milady.''

* * *

><p>A day went by since Shippou left to get Naruto, but it might have been in vain. Sighing she looked out of the low window, it was raining and she was locked inside. The screen door opened in an attempt to be silent, though whoever it was failed. Slowly looking at the person she hissed looking away quickly, how dare he come to bother her.<p>

"Kagome, you need to understand that I want you, that I love you.''

"Sasuke, go away." She looked out the window, ''I do not like you nor wish to be any where near you.''

He closed the screen after he walked in, ''you cannot deny it.''

Looking up at him she hissed again, how dare he think she _liked him_? It was disgusting, and vile, looking away again she prayed Shippou would return soon. A gasp came as she hit the ground, Sasuke quickly got above her, he eyes widened in horror. No, he was going to bed her. No, that was only for Naruto!

A cry came as he tried to open her kimono, her mind was crying out for Shippou. Struggling she held her arms in front of her blocking most of his attempts to grab her obi, he growled pinning her arms to the ground above her head. Kagome tried to scream but it was cut off by lips, tears began to swell in her eyes, no this couldn't happen, Naruto was going to be her first. Her eyes clouded slightly giving up, what was the point? Slowly she opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss, the tears slowly ran down her cheeks hitting the ground.

The sound of leaves rustling, and curses was heard by Kagome, she hoped it was Shippou. When a loud snarl came her heart skipped a beat, it had to be Shippou!

"Human get away from my Lady!" Clearly Shippo yelled quickly grabbing Sasuke off of her. "Milady are you okay?"

She laid on the ground looking at the two males, she couldn't find words, or her voice to speak. Slowly nodding she closed her eyes, listening as Shippou threw Sasuke out of the room. She was glad he came back so early, that he was here. Smiling she held her hand out waiting for him to grab it, feeling claws and warm skin she pulled him beside her. She knew he was angry, that he _wanted_ to kill Sasuke.

Slowly opening her eyes she tilted her head in his direction. His eyes were silver, the color she loved.

"Milady, you must learn how to use Lord Naruto's mark and your priestess powers.''

"But I do not know how to.'' She whispered, ''thank you for coming back so quick.''

"I had to, Lord Naruto wasn't in his castle. He will be back in seven days.''

Turning onto her side she smiled, "Shippou. May I ask something?"

"Of course.''

"Will Lord Naruto come to stop the wedding that Sasuke is forcing me to be in…? As his wife?

"Lord Naruto will come, once the maid tells him.'' He shifted slightly to look at her, ''and if not I will."

"As my friend? Nothing more?"

"Of course, milady.'' He smiled, ''now you must get some rest.''

"But I need how to use those things."

"Milady, please rest," he whined softly.

Sighing she closed her eyes then mumbled, "only if you sleep with me.''

"W-what?"

Slowly opening her eyes she giggled, "I need someone to protect me."

"B-But only Lord Naruto is allowed to lay with you.''

"Shippou, please… I don't want Sasuke to come back…"

"Milady, you will be safe. I swear."

Frowning she nodded, ignoring the hurt, she was afraid of Sasuke now. But she wouldn't let that keep her down.

"Okay, I will speak to you later."

In anger towards the fox she turned her back to him, he would get the silent treatment from her now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: Okay, if there is any words that aren't from Naruto or Inuyasha. Such as names please do tell me. I will work on that. But it is like four in the morning, and I haven't had much sleep. So please do enjoy. And remember, flamers are not welcomed! :D <strong>_

**_Thank yew,_**

**_○CuteAkakoYamanaka○_**


	4. AN! :O

Okay, so I have been away for a little bit. And going over everything I wrote in this story. Re-reading it and reading the reviews. I loved the last one I got. But! Seeing how this story just goes everywhere, I have decided to re-write it. It might be better or worse. I do not know. Though if any of you have a thought or want to add anything to this story just pm me. I will be looking forward for everyones thoughts! :3

CuteAkakoYamanaka

Sorry for the rambling, it is 4 in the morning and I ish tired. Dx


End file.
